


Avengers For A Week

by Captain Comic (TheComicCrafter)



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team Dynamics, Tony Stark is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComicCrafter/pseuds/Captain%20Comic
Summary: After entering a contest in an American Hero magazine, Izuku and Katsuki are flown to New York City to train with the Avengers for a week as part of a special internship courtesy of Tony Stark. Unfortunately for the Armored Avenger, the new kids happen to despise him and everything he stands for. It's going to be a very long week...Crossover between My Hero Academia and the classic Marvel comics universe, with a few changes here and there for entertainment value. Updates whenever I feel like it.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Hatsume Mei, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Hatsume Mei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“We won, Kacchan!”

Katsuki blinked, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He just wanted to be able to get up and take a shower in peace in the morning, but instead here he was met with Izuku grinning like an idiot holding up some kind of American Hero magazine. “The fuck are you going on about, Deku?”

Izuku was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. “The contest we entered, Kacchan! We won!” He was looking at Katsuki as if expecting him to be just as excited as he was, but his rival just blinked again.

“...What contest?” he replied, holding up his hand for the nerd to halt while he turned and went into his in-dorm bathroom. “And what do you mean, “we?”

“The Avenger For A Week contest!” Izuku called from the doorway. “It was in last month’s issue of Modern Heroism!”

Katsuki paused, spitting toothpaste foam into the sink rather loudly. “You know I don’t read that shit, Deku, you and All-Might are the only ones who do. Now what the hell is the damn contest for?”

“O-Oh right, sorry,” Izuku apologized, flipping the magazine around to read further. “Let’s see, any Hero student with a provisional license - that’s us - will be flown to America for a special one-week internship with the Avengers at Tony Stark’s mansion.”

There was a loud cracking sound as Katsuki snapped his toothbrush in half. “Did- Did you say the fuckin’ Avengers?!” he screeched, now very much awake as he stomped out of the bathroom. Izuku flinched as he snatched the magazine from his hands. “Lemme see that, there’s no way...” He trailed off upon seeing his name printed in a bold American font right next to the nerd’s, with the phrase “contest winners” above it.

Izuku clapped his hands together. “Isn’t it exciting?”

Katsuki’s twitching eye told a different story. “Deku... Why the hell did you sign me up for this stupid contest...?” he asked, voice wavering between confused and angry.

“You told me I could,” Izuku replied, tilting his head innocently. “Don’t you remember, Kacchan?”

-One Month Earlier-

“Wow, Kacchan look at this!” Izuku exclaimed as he walked down the street, somehow managing not to run into anyone even with his nose buried in a magazine. “They’re running a contest to intern with the Avengers for a whole week!”

“Uh-huh, that’s real nice, nerd,” Katsuki replied distractedly. He was busy looking over one of the latest sketches Mei sent him, she had an ingenious idea for a new type of fuel cell...

Thankfully, Izuku didn’t seem to mind or even really notice his rival’s indifference. “We should enter!”

“Sounds good,” Katsuki mumbled, fingers tapping away as he shot Mei a quick suggestion.

“Really? So I can sign you up too?” Izuku asked.

Katsuki waved his hand dismissively in the air. “Sure, sure, just- hold on... Yeah, it’s me, Goggles. Whaddaya mean that won’t work?!”

-Present Day-

Katsuki suddenly felt like punching himself in the face. “Damn it...”

“I-It’s fine if you don’t want to go, really!” Izuku backpedaled, reaching for the magazine. “I can just tell them you didn’t want to come; here, let me-“

“Hold on, gimme a damn second,” Katsuki snarled, pulling the issue away and squinting at the fine print. His eyes traveled across the words like lightning until he spotted what he was looking for. His gaze narrowed dangerously. “...I’m going.”

“Wait, really?” Izuku asked, taken aback. “J-Just like that?”

Katsuki grinned a sharp, toothy grin. “Yeah, just like that, and when we get there, you and I are going to have a little talk with the guy who set up this contest...”

“Sir, the winners of the Avenger For A Week contest have been selected.”

“Huh?” Tony looked up from his workbench, face obscured by a welding mask. “What contest?”

Jarvis sighed. “The contest you announced last month that would allow two young heroes to train with the Avengers for a week.”

“Oh, that contest…” Tony remarked, shrugging and turning back to his latest invention. “So, who are the lucky winners? And please don’t tell me one of them is Cho, I don’t think I can take much more of that kid worshipping the ground Banner walks on.”

“Actually sir, they appear to be a pair of students from the prestigious U.A. High School in Musutafu, Japan,” Jarvis corrected, reading through the file he had with him. “Bakugo Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku.”

Tony paused again. “U.A., huh? Never did care for them, especially the talking mouse; always looked at me like he was judging everything I did… Call the kids’ teacher and see if they can make the necessary arrangements, would you? I’ll tell Steve and Jan, they love kids.”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replied, bowing respectfully before turning and exiting the room. For some strange reason he felt like Mr. Stark was going to regret this decision…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki and Mei decide to play supervillain, and Mr. Aizawa isn't too pleased to learn that his students planned a trip without telling him.

“I’m going to meet Tony Stark,” Katsuki announced as he stomped into the development studio, half-falling into a chair in front of Mei. The young inventress was still hard at work on her new fuel cell but looked up when she heard her on-again off-again partner enter.

“What was that, Kacchan?” she asked, removing her headphones. “Sorry, was listening to this great new metal playlist, helps block out the explosions and Loader yelling at me.”

Katsuki rolled his eyes. “Deku signed me up for this stupid contest and now we’re going to America for a week to train with the Avengers…”

“Oh, is that all?” Mei remarked disinterestedly. “We already have All-Might as a teacher, I don’t see how-”

“…and Tony Stark is going to be there.”

Mei froze, slowly lifting her head to meet Katsuki’s gaze, eyes narrowed. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Would I ever lie to you about something like that, Goggles?” the blonde responded seriously. “That’s the only reason I’m going, I’d send you if I could, but the damn contest rules stated you can’t give your spot to somebody else.”

“Damn,” Mei muttered. “Was hoping I could meet the bastard myself, but if you’re really set on going, there’s a couple things you’re going to need to bring… You remember what Code: Stark is, right?”

Katsuki grinned evilly. “How could I forget? “In case of meeting Tony Stark, disable his armor systems…”

“…And break his fucking nose,” his partner finished, rifling through a duffel bag of equipment. “Though I’ll need photographic evidence of that.”

“Well duh,” Katsuki remarked. “You think I’m just going to punch that corporate dickhead in the face and not take a picture to frame on my wall?”

“And this is why you’re my favorite,” Mei replied, setting a small pile of various devices on the table in front of them. “Well, second-favorite, first place is reserved for ‘Loader. Anyway, we’ve got a couple of mini EMP detonators, wireless communicator with international capabilities, untraceable file uplink… Everything we need to make Iron Man’s life a living hell for as long as you stay.”

Katsuki gave her a thumbs-up as she swept the equipment back into its suspicious black bag and handed it to him. “Hey, what kind of Hero would I be if I didn’t cause a bit of mayhem?”

“The boring kind; be sure to tell Stark to go fuck himself, sponsored by Hatsuki Industries.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Hatsuki? What, are we shipping ourselves now?”

Mei shrugged. “It was either that or Katsume, and I know you hate cutesy shit like that. At least Hatsuki sounds vaguely like a real company…”

Much as he didn’t want to admit it, Aizawa Shota enjoyed his naps in the various supply closets scattered around U.A. High. It was one of the few times he could rest and recover in peace, without Mic or the problem children bothering him. So when someone decided to call him three times in a row because he refused to answer, when he finally did relent and answer the damn phone, his natural response was “what the hell?”

“Hello, am I speaking to Mr. Aizawa Shota?” the voice on the other line asked. Whoever it was, their Japanese was impeccable, though it came with a distinctly non-Japanese accent; British, maybe?

“Yes, you are,” Shota responded rather tiredly. “Who is this?”

The voice cleared their throat. “This is Edwin Jarvis from Stark Industries; I am calling to inform you that-”

“Stark?” Shota repeated, sliding out of his sleeping bag. “Look, if this is about that clean energy offer, I thought Nezu told you, Parker Industries already gave us a sustainable power generator, free of charge.”

“I assure you, it has nothing to do with that… debacle,” Jarvis replied, sounding slightly embarrassed, “though from what Mr. Parker tells me, your students did an excellent job keeping that generator out of Dr. Octavius’ hands…”

Shota’s eyes narrowed. “Enough. This clearly isn’t a social call, so what does your boss want?”

“Right, of course, sir,” Jarvis responded. “I called to inform you that two of your students have won a trip to New York City to intern with the Avengers for a week, courtesy of Mr. Stark.”

“…Which students?”

“Let me see, it appears to be a Mr. Midoriya and a Mr. Bakugo?”

Shota groaned inwardly. “Of course it is…”

When Izuku and Katsuki entered homeroom, their classmates immediately knew something was up; their resident cinnamon roll looked like he was going to pass out from excitement, while Bakugo just looked like he was plotting world domination. The two sat down, ignoring the curious stares, and glanced at each other for a moment, nodding.

“What’s up with those two?” Denki hissed. “Don’t tell me they’re planning something?”

Kyoka shook her head. “Search me, last I heard they were still mortal frenemies…” The speculation quickly died down as their teacher rose from behind his desk like a puffy yellow vampire.

“Midoriya and Bakugo, please stand up,” he intoned, voice low and threatening. The two boys stiffened, as if suddenly realizing they hadn’t thought their travel plans through. After all, their class had just survived not one but four villain attacks on separate occasions, and if there was anywhere one could find costumed villains it was New York City.

“Ooh, someone’s in trouble…” Ashido whispered to Mineta, who giggled evilly.

“Both of you, please explain to the class why you plan to be absent for the next seven days,” Shota prompted. Immediately both breathed a sigh of relief; for a moment they had been worried Mr. Aizawa was just going to suspend them.

“W-We’re uh, well, that is…” Izuku stammered.

Katsuki grumbled; did he have to do everything himself? “We’re flyin’ to New York to intern with the Avengers, ya damn extras,” he announced. There was a long pause while everyone slowly processed that information, but once they did…

“Are you kidding me?! That’s amazing!” Denki exclaimed, sparks crackling in the air around him. “How the hell did you two get so lucky?!”

“Congrats, man!” Eijiro added, giving his best friend a thumbs-up. “Hey, if you see the Black Knight, could you get his autograph for me? Dude’s super-manly and chivalrous…”

Ashido clasped her hands together pleadingly. “Please please PLEASE bring me back some souvenirs, Bakugo! Like a snowglobe! Or a keychain! Or a snowglobe keychain!”

“This is truly a wonderful opportunity to learn from our heroic peers abroad!” Iida proclaimed, gesturing mechanically. The entire classroom was abuzz with questions, enough to make Izuku’s head spin while Katsuki’s fingers started to twitch. Thankfully, they were saved by Mr. Aizawa looming over them, eyes glowing red.

“Everyone quiet down,” he commanded, and everyone listened, lips sealing themselves. Once he was satisfied, the Eraser Hero turned his attention back to the two lucky winners. “Both of you entered a contest to leave the country and train with foreign heroes without consulting any of the faculty first…”

Izuku gulped. “M-Mr. Aizawa, we-”

“…However, Principal Nezu has been working on improving relations with our Western counterparts, so I’m sure he will allow it,” their teacher finished. “But keep in mind that you will be representing U.A. itself for the entirety of your stay, so please try to be on your best behavior.”

“Yes, sir!” Izuku chirped, standing up straight and bowing repeatedly. “We won’t let you down!” 

Shota didn’t catch Katsuki’s response, but he was pretty sure he heard something about “fuckin’ Stark bullshit.” Nevertheless, he sighed, relenting. “Good, in that case, you’re excused.” The pair of problem children blinked at him in confusion. “There’s a car arriving at noon to take you to the airport, so you need to get ready and pack your things.”

“What the fuck?!” Katsuki screeched. “Why didn’t you just say so?! Come on, nerd, we gotta go!” He grabbed the freckled boy by his shirt collar and dragged him out the door at break-neck speed.

“What should I wear, what should I pack, what do I want autographed?! Too many decisions!” Izuku wailed, his protests cut off by the slamming of the door behind them.

Ashido started to raise her hand, but Shota glared at her until she slowly lowered it. “You’re still in my class, just because your classmates are leaving doesn’t mean you get to slack off, understood?”

“Yes sir!” the remaining eighteen echoed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? What am I, crazy? But seriously, just because I'm posting twice today doesn't mean this is going to be updating consistently, so please don't get too excited. Remember, this is coming from a guy who's had around a dozen fics sitting around unfinished for the past year or so, progress is slow. Please let me know what you think of this longer chapter as well as the story in general so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Katsuki take very different approaches to packing for a trip. Mei helps.

“There, all done!” Izuku proudly announced to himself, dusting off his hands and admiring his handiwork. His brightly-colored All-Might suitcase looked fit to burst, packed with only the bare essentials: A week’s worth of clothes, his toothbrush, his vintage Captain America comic book, his Hero costume, his collectible Wasp figurine, extra underwear, his foam Hulk hands…

“Oh no, I forgot about the Hulk hands!” he exclaimed, running back to the boxes of memorabilia in his closet; he might need another suitcase…

“Toothbrush?”

“Got it.”

“Extra toothbrushes?”

“Got ‘em.”

“At least five changes of clothes?”

“Seven, arranged into outfits and organized by day.”

“Weird flex, but I like your enthusiasm; headphones?”

“Check.”

“Notepad?”

“Check.”

“Extra-spicy hot sauce in case they don’t have any?”

“…Fuck, why didn’t I think of that?”

Mei sighed, shaking her head. “Honestly, what would you do without me?” she remarked, handing Katsuki a bottle of radioactive-looking hot sauce. “Lucky for you, the great Hatsume Mei is always prepared.”

“The great Hatsume Mei is also incredibly fucking nosy,” Katsuki responded dryly, begrudgingly accepting the bottle and packing it into his suitcase. “Seriously, I could’ve done this myself.”

“Yeah, but what kind of lab partner would I be if I didn’t see you off before your big trip?” Mei replied.

Katsuki grinned. “And people say you only care about your babies…”

“People say a lot of things about me,” the young inventor quipped, counting on her fingers. “You’re crazy, what’s wrong with you, why would you do that, put out that fire…”

“I’m not hearing any negatives there,” her blonde partner shot back, zipping up his suitcase. “You think outside the box, you don’t give a shit about what people think, and you’re a pyromaniac, those are all a-fuckin’-ok with me. Anyway, I think that’s everything…”

“Yeah…” Mei trailed off, eyes lighting up as she suddenly remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot, there’s one more thing!” Digging around in her many pockets she eventually surfaced with a small, glossy piece of cardstock, which she presented proudly. “My card, or rather, our card…”

The card was a deep sunset orange with the words “Hatsuki Industries” printed in a bold industrial font at the top, followed by the smaller subtitle “Explosive innovations and demolitions.” Below that was a very official-looking list of contact information including a phone number, address, and even a company e-mail (when did they get one of those?) But best of all, beside all of that was a drawing of a chibi Katsuki and Mei, both dressed in lab coats and goggles, smiling and waving. Katsuki himself was speechless; that drawing was from one of his own sketches, he hadn’t actually expected Mei to take note of it, much less turn it into their personal business card.

“I’d been working on the design for a few weeks even before this trip,” Mei explained. “I figured we needed to start getting some brand recognition now if we want to beat big-shot corporations like Stark or AmerTek.”

“Uh… yeah, good idea,” Katsuki answered slowly, trying not to get emotional; it was just a stupid card, it wasn’t like he was going to treasure it forever or anything. “So, you got any more? Stark won’t be the only super-genius tech guy there, and some of them aren’t total asswipes.”

Mei fanned out a hand of equallyglossy copies of their card, grinning. “It’s time to m-m-m-market, right?”

“I really need to stop letting you hang out with Sparky and those other dipshits,” Katsuki groaned, snatching the cards and sliding them carefully into a pocket on the outside of his suitcase. “The last thing I need is for the only other person with half a brain cell in this school to catch a case of stupid memes.”

“Appreciate the compliment, but isn’t Yao-Momo in the half a brain cell club too?” Mei questioned.

“Just barely, she’s book-smart, but stick her in any informal social situation and she fuckin’ taps out,” Katsuki quipped, looking up at the clock on his wall. “Ah shit, I’d better go grab the nerd before we miss our Stark-approved limousine.”

Mei giggled, a sound akin to a mad scientist’s cackle. “I know Deku’s a bit scatter-brained, but he can’t be that bad…”

“This is bad! This is very, very bad!” Izuku cried, running back and forth frantically. He didn’t even notice his rival open the door and walk in until he nearly tripped over his steel-toed combat boots.

Katsuki glared down at the green-haired boy, tapping his foot impatiently. “C’mon, ya damn nerd, we have twenty minutes until that car’s supposed to arrive,” he snapped, pointing at his watch. “What’s the hold-up?”

Izuku’s bottom lip quivered. “I… I… I can’t find my Hulk hands!” he wailed as if it were the greatest tragedy to ever befall someone. “I know I brought them when we moved into the dorms, and I was really hoping I could get Mr. Banner to sign them, and-”

“Deku, those damn things are probably a dime a dozen in New York,” Katsuki stated flatly, stepping back to avoid the growing puddle of tears. “You can just buy some there and have him sign those.”

“Y-Yeah, you’re probably right…” Izuku sniffled. “But those ones were mine… My mom bought them for me.”

Katsuki rolled his eyes at the melodrama, conveniently avoiding thinking about the time he had refused to drink tea for three whole days because he didn’t have his All-Might mug, until Eijiro found it hidden among Denki’s collection of limited-edition Speed Racer cups. “Auntie Inko also taught both of us that it isn’t polite to keep people waiting, so grab your suitcase and let’s get the fuck outta here before Hawkeye or whoever the hell decides to just up and leave without us.”

“Okay,” Izuku relented, grabbing the handle of his suitcase and dragging it along. “Do you really think Hawkeye’s going to be out there?”

“Fucking hell no, you idiot,” Katsuki scoffed, giving his childhood friend a warning glance when he tried to walk in front of him. “It’ll probably be some C-lister like Rage or Sandman.”

“Wait, didn’t Sandman just recently attack U.A.?”

“…You waited until now to question the Avengers’ shitty hiring practices?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I danced around whether or not to full-tilt ship Katsuki and Mei in this fic for a while before just saying screw it, my brain kinda just automatically writes them very shippy anyway. Also yes, AmerTek confirms that Steel exists in this hypothetical crossover universe, and yes, the kids fought Sandman at some point, but those are both topics for another fic. Sorry if things are very Katsuki-centric so far, I do actually have plans for Izuku's place in all this, but they hinge on him actually being in America first, and that obviously hasn't happened yet. Next time, a limo ride, a plane ride, and a chat with everyone's favorite small mammal!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I shouldn't start another fic when I haven't even finished the last one, but I promise this one won't take up all my time. This is strictly a "just-for-fun" fic exploring how I think the two best boys would react to some of Earth's mightiest heroes. And these aren't the upstanding, inspiring heroes from the movies either, these are the petty, flawed, and often dislikeable misfits of the comics, including irredeemable jackass Tony Stark, prideful and selfish monarch T'Challa, and overprotective powderkeg Quicksilver. They're kind of the worst people to intern with.
> 
> TL;DR: Welcome to my in-universe TED Talk on why Tony Stark is definitely not a hero, and Captain America and the Wasp are the only Avengers who actually give a shit about being decent human beings.


End file.
